massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
RisingSun- History
RisingSun_Aegyptus.png|The enterence of Aegyptus, RisingSun's first base History The Rising Sun history is long, too long to appear in writing. One must listen around for the tales of Rising Sun as this short story will do it no justice. Rising Sun was one of the first factions on the server. Appearing from what truly seemed to be 'thin air', Rainsman and Redsunfight took in their new surroundings and immediately headed for a large desert, seeking suitable grounds where excellence could thrive. After dispatching some moronic, crazed traveler who attacked them, the building of greatness began. For many months Rising Sun's members worked hard on creating this city, ever reaching skyward. Others began to notice the massive, beautifully sculpted walls and the prosperity that lived within them. For reasons unknown, a war broke out between Farmlands and Rising Sun. Farmland's self-professed leader, j3r3my, must have burned with envy in his loins. As one may guess from the name, one of these factions was truly not prepared. The winner of this was thought to be uncertain for many weeks by outsiders, as both sides had losses, but as evidence surfaced, it became clear that Farmlands had been beaten into total submission, their farms ruined, their lands compromised, their leader left in shambles. With a surprise move, even to Rainsman and Redsunfight, Farmlands completely relocated their faction to the opposite end of map. Rising Sun had come out victorious (although a monkey could've guessed that from day one). Sympathy was always felt for GraphicLeaf. Shame on j3r3my. Shame. After this war (and after much celebration and laughter) Redsunfight got an itch in his lower extremities and soon left Rising Sun and went on to create the great White Lotus. This was the beginning of the transformation from Rising Sun to New Rising Sun. Rising Sun's valiant, brilliant, and incredibly handsome leader, Rainsman, eventually stepped down and promoted his trusted adviser, Outsiderx2. Many were shocked by this as Rainsman had been a strong leader throughout Rising Sun's past, his rulings being part of the reason the faction had achieved such greatness. However, Rainsman had other plans and soon left to create The Old Man. Outsider led well but had been close with Redsunfight and was feeling the need for change. He decided to join his old friend with his new ventures. A few other elders of Rising Sun also joined Redsunfight, another joining with Rainsman, which left Happybob123 and a few more inactive members such as hitman10188 and duke14eight. Outsider, upon leaving, promoted the only remaining active Elder, Happybob123. Goodbye Rising Sun, hello New Rising Sun. Happybob has lead Rising Sun ever since, but moved out of Aegyptus after a month, saying, "It doesn't feel right to be ruling in another man's castle". Grabbing their possessions, what remained of Rising Sun moved the faction to outside the Empire's Serenum's old base to become a successful farming and gathering faction, but after a short fight with their leader Darkfeather they decided to never again be ruled by a oppressive leader. This started a ideal change in the Rising Sun faction, they where once powerful then they where crushed by heavy losses and needed to have some time to get on there feet. They where once again destined to become a powerful faction. After a short time of looking for a place to continue to rule from, Happybob123 was given a run-down town by MandM97 which was given to him by the the long inactive Rufuz. With the help of some close friends, they fixed it up and started a new chapter in the faction's history. Two months later, when happybob123 had massed a group of people that he can trust, the new continent of Deandroc was found, this was the perfect opportunity to start off anew as they had done so many months ago. This home was smaller then all the rest of them but the only major difference was that the members built it all on their own. The main building was also turned in too Happy's home which he built underground. This building is surrounded by the officer’s houses and a wall where the commoners can come and take refuge if there is ever a raid. Even though we are a small faction, we are powerful because members trust other member fully. Victories Rising Sun has had some victories in the resent past. The most important was the complete destruction of the weak empire Varden, with the help of a network of spies and careful position of portal gates, and with the help of close allies, HamChesse, Redsunfight and a few others, Rising Sun and her allies forced Varden in to completely disbanding and abandoning their old base. Category:Rising Sun